Complicated love
by mermaidsforever
Summary: We all know how it went when Edward broke up with Bella in new moon but what if she broke up with him instead? Why would she break up? Is there someone else? How does Edward feel about this?


**AN: Hey guys! Do you want this to be a one-shot or longer story? I have a question, how come people say in the beginning of a fanfic that they don't own the characters or story? I mean the word fanfiction means fanmade afterall so shouldn't that be obvious?**

**Epov**

I stood in front of Bella in the woods. I knew it was going to happen one day but I didn't expect it to be so soon. I thought it was going to happen on a nice sunny day in her nineties maybe and I would be there to say goodbye, then I would take my life so that we could be forever together in the afterlife… but no. Instead I had to break up with her because of the little accident with Jasper. I didn't blame him though, even if I wanted to. He couldn't help that he felt the thirst of 6 vampires plus his own. Anyway, Bella was going to hate me for this. Here I vowed that I would never leave her side and it hurt that I had to break that promise so soon.

"Edward?" Her angelic voice asked me, her eyes showing confusion. I didn't reply. "What are we doing here?" she continued.

"We're leaving, Bella." I muttered.

"What do you mean?" She looked up from her feet and looked me in the eyes, locked my gaze.

I didn't know what to answer

**Bpov**

"What do you mean?" I asked him confused. I looked up and met his sad eyes. He didn't say anything. Was this about the whole Jasper thing?

"Carlisle is supposed to be ten years older than he looks, people have started to notice. Me and my family have to move." He said. Suddenly I got it! This was his way of breaking up with me! Maybe I should tell him…

"If you're leaving…" I paused to see his reaction, still poker face. "…That means I'll only have one chanse to tell you this."

"And what is that?" He asked slightly curious.

"You know I love you?" I said like a question. He nodded. "The thing is, I don't think our relationship has that spark anymore. I've thought about this for a few weeks and I tried giving it a chanse but it didn't work." He looked shocked. I hope this wasn't too much for him.

"Y-you don't love me?" He stammered, unable to believe what I just said. The look on his face was so heartbroken that all I wanted to do was to run into his arms and hug him in comfort, like a mother does when her child gets hurt. Yes, yes I do love you I wanted to say, anything that would bring his smile back. I was just about utter the words when I stopped myself. I didn't love him anymore and I knew that puppy trick far too well by now. Edward never treated me like a free person even though he loved me, he just wanted me to be 'safe' he said but I was never safe. If I said yes I would be lying to both of us.

"No." I studied his reaction. His eyes turned harsh and he stared at me.

"Is there someone else!" He said through gritted teeth.

It was going to be hard to admit but it had to be done. "Y-yes, there is someone." I said slightly uncomfortable with the situation. It felt like I had committed a crime.

"Who?" He asked.

"It's none of your business!" I spat out. I immediately regretted it.

"If you're going to break up with me I at least deserve to know for who." He said annoyingly calm and cold.

"He's a vampire like you, a little older than you by looks and age. He looks like nineteen but is really like 208."

"Name?"

"William."

"William who?"

"William Shakespeare, it's none of your business!"

"Shakespeare?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not going to tell you his real name because it's nothing you need to know!"

He looked taken aback by my sudden anger and confidence. I wasn't usually this aggressive but I had a bad day. First I woke up with a cold and then Angela called and told me about Lauren and her plans of ruining my life with fake rumors. After that it had started raining and my car decided to run out of gas and then I had to walk to school. I had to keep an eye on Lauren all day!

**Epov.**

"What do you mean?" She asked me confused.

"Carlisle is supposed to be ten years older than he looks, people have started to notice. Me and my family have to move." I answered. I wish she didn't saw the lie. It was hard to lie to an angel like her. In all her beauty she looked like a goddess, even though she had a concerned look on her face.

"If you're leaving…" She paused and looked at me. "…That means I'll only have one chanse to tell you this."

"And what is that?" I asked slightly curious.

"You know I love you?" She said like a question. I nodded. Where was she going with this? "The thing is: I don't think our relationship has that spark anymore. I've thought about this for a few weeks and I tried giving it a chanse but it didn't work." Was she breaking up with in the middle of my planned breakup?.

"Y-you don't love me?" I stammered, unable to believe what she just said. My eyes begged her to say yes instead of no. I used the special sad look on my face to make her regret her words.

"No." She studied my reaction. I turned mad and stared at her accusingly

"Is there someone else?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Y-yes, there is someone." She said slightly uncomfortable with the situation. It felt like my whole world just collapsed. "Who?" I asked.

"It's none of your business!" She spat out. How could she say that?! Didn't she realize that she was ripping out my frozen heart and turning it into dust?

"If you're going to break up with me I at least deserve to know for who." I said calm and cold. It would be better if I didn't 'flip out'. That's what they say these days, right?

"He's a vampire like you, a little older than you by looks and age. He looks like nineteen but is really like 208." A vampire! I was chocked to hear that. Vampires are usually cruel creatures whose only love is blood. She probably thought everyone was like my family.

"Name?" I asked

"William."

"William, who?"

"William Shakespeare, it's none of your business!"

"Shakespeare?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not going to tell you his real name because it's nothing you need to know!"

I was taken aback by her sudden anger and confidence. She wasn't this aggressive in normal cases. I looked into her deep eyes and at that moment it felt like I would drown in them. They held a hint of sadness but mostly they didn't show any emotion. I locked her gaze and stared at her. I didn't know what to say that wasn't already said.

Then I remembered! Alice would have seen this coming! I don't see why she would keep this secrets sins it would've gone much better if she warned me. I turned my thoughts to Bella again She was quiet, like if she wanted me to say something. "Is this a goodbye?" I asked dumbly.

She took a step forward and whispered in my ear: "I'm afraid so…" before she kissed me on the cheek. Then she turned her back at me and I saw her walk out of my life forever.


End file.
